There are a variety of exercise devices currently available in the market place. These exercise devices are intended for use in building the muscles of various parts of a human body. A relatively new and good stationary exercise device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,829. Such a prior art stationary exercise device is effective in building the leg muscles; nevertheless it is rather cumbersome.